


Cinderella and the Big Bad Wolf.

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, F/F, huah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: red.animals.father.





	Cinderella and the Big Bad Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellencholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellencholic/gifts).



A girl opens her eyes to a day of tedium, hated by her father, scrubbing the floor.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀father says to go out into the woods and get some sticks for the fire, the daughter with blue hair leaves the house and enters the woods. Following a path that is used for hiking, looking around at all of the beautiful trees in the pale purple and orange sky. She stops, hearing a small noise of snickering.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Going somewhere, my dear?” ⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ The silky, soft, feminine voice of another girl who was hiding in the bushes; flowers. ⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”A-Ah.... I was picking up sticks for my father.... do you mind if I ask who you are?”  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Haha.... if you say so.” ⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀In a few minutes, the ‘wolf’ that was hiding suddenly appeared. Having a few scratch marks on her face, near the right eye.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”O-oh dear...! Are you okay?”  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀The blue haired girl rushed over to the other even though she was literally standing right next to her.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’m fine. Why are you in the woods all alone anyways?”  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”To get sticks.”  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Huh.”⠀ ⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Yeah.”⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀They exchanged names. Sayaka Maizono And Mukuro Ikusaba.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀This story doesn’t make sense; So it’ll be fast paced now. ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Soon; the father learned of this ‘Mukuro’ and asked Sayaka to never go into the forest ever again. More like yelled at her; the girl was sad.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀That is until she had a great plan; she’ll ask her father to take her to a nearby store and she’ll commit a act.... shop lifting. Just to give gifts to that wolf who’s eyes shined in the moonlight and made her pretty.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Because where she lived; it was her closet. She could steal; take; take and take until she couldn’t take anymore. ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Her father did take her to the store; Sayaka stealing some lipstick for whatever reason.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Aa, God don’t watch me. ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀After stealing, Maizono felt something in her break. Crack; crick; shatter. Now; she had sparkling treasures in her pockets and attire. It was such a cheap thrill; after stealing and stealing for a few weeks straight...Father allowed her to go into the forest.

What harm could happen?  
Taking a few treasures; lipstick of course. Songbird going into the forest; the same exact spot she met the wolf.... only to see a bloody; twisted; dead; deceased; body before her. That was her friend, the wolf, Ikusaba Mukuro. Neck badly damaged, it seemed like she had been dead for a long, long time. Perhaps someone... someone... father. Father probably killed the wolf. Probably that suddenly turned into a yes. Yes; father killed Ikusaba. Dropping the lipstick and rushing over to the body, kneeling down besides it and just staring.  
She didn’t.... cry.  
It was just so sudden that she didn’t know how to react besides just feel guilt. This was a punishment from father; from god, right? If Maizono returned everything that she stole; Ikusaba will come back! Somehow. In the form of someone else.


End file.
